This invention relates to castors of the type commonly referred to as "ball" castors, which have a domed wheel rotatably mounted about an inclined axis on a body itself pivotally mounted on or about a vertical mounting spindle. The wheel axis is off-set laterally of the spindle axis and the wheel has a rim with a convex, generally part-spherical, ground-engaging surface.
The assembly of such castors tends to be labour intensive requiring the fitting of various fixing devices, such as spring rings or the like, which fix the rotatable wheel to the body and locate the spindle. The object of the invention is to provide a castor assembly which is relatively simple to assemble and which, in particular, includes a lesser number of parts than usual and hence can be manufactured comparatively cheaply.